Occurrences in the Phantomhive Manor
by EBored
Summary: It's simply a story whereby readers gain further insight to the workings of the Manor, as the it delves into the lives of the inhabitants. First chapter: Sexual Foreplay.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me.

* * *

A man strode on the pathway. His steps were fast, but his expression was not hurried. After all, the man was confident that he would reach the mansion in time.

Suddenly, the man spotted a lovely lady. She was lazing under the sun, her eyes half-lidded as she slowly succumbed to the lulling sleep. Her midnight black hair shone softly under the glare of the summer sun, and her golden eyes barely spared a glance for the man.

The man could not resist the temptation to slow down for a moment, just for a moment, so that he could savour the beautiful sight of the charming lady. He could also not resist the temptation to retrace his steps, so that he could admire the lady in further detail. He too, could not resist the temptation to make contact with the lady.

The man knew that he would be late should he do that. But should it come down to a choice between his duties and the sweet lady, he would not hesitate to choose the lady over his duties. And it had.

And the man made his decision in a split second.

In return, the man would run so that he would make it back to the mansion in time. It would be most unsightly, but it was a worthwhile exchange.

The lady was so…. Beautiful.

"You have such lustrous hair, my lady. May I touch it?" the man knew that he was moving too fast; knew that it would be an insult to the lady, but he could no longer resist the mounting desire.

The lady threw a condescending glance at him, and swatted the outreached hands away." Impetuous!" the eyes said.

* * *

A boy sat in the garden of his mansion, slowly sipping his tea as he made occasional conversation with the girl beside him, but his heart was not into it. His eyes impatiently scanned the area, as if searching for something or someone.

Damn! The boy wanted his deserts.

In the blink of an eye, the man appeared beside the boy. With a fluid motion, he laid the exquisite deserts before the boy and the girl.

"You are late." The boy snapped.

"I am barely on time, Young Master." The man replied smoothly, not missing a beat as he laid the cutlery neatly beside the plates of deserts.

An annoyed clicking of tongue, "What were you doing?"

"Admiring a masterpiece of art, Young Master. The lady had such beautiful—"

"I didn't know that even Sebastian could fall prey to beautiful women." The girl said happily, as she savoured the mousse.

A sudden widening of eyes, and a suppressed sneeze. "Enough. Stay away from me." The boy could feel his allergies kicking in.

There was a moment of silence, as the boy fumbled for a hankerchief and the man looked on in bemusement.

"Don't you ever come near me after touching them."

"It slipped my mind, Young Master."

The boy clicked his tongue in annoyance. Slipped his mind? Highly unlikely. "What cat is it this time round?"

A sudden clatter of silverware onto ceramics, and a sudden sharp intake of breath. The girl gasped, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the boy, then the man. Her mouth was opened slightly in shock.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" the boy asked, a tint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"N…nothing." The girl replied hesitantly.

"Elizabeth."

"But it's so… embarrassing!"

"Just tell me, Elizabeth."

The girl mumbled incoherently, causing the boy to strain his ears to no avail.

"Elizabeth, I couldn't hear you."

"Sexual foreplay!" the girl shouted, her face flushed in embarrassment and her eyes tightly closed. Realizing what she had done, the girl sped away as fast as she could, wishing that the earth would just swallow her up then. "I am sorry, Sebastian! I didn't know you had such a busy nighttime lifestyle."

"Don't look as me, Ciel!" were the girl's last sentence before she disappeared into the mansion.

* * *

A stunned silence. A pinching of temples. An audible sigh.

"Where did she learn that from…?" the boy asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps from Madame Red." The man replied nonetheless, a shadow of a smile flitting round his lips. "Would you like me to follow after Lady Elizabeth and clear up the misunderstanding, Young Master?"

"Leave it. I would clear it up personally later on."

"As you wish, Young Master."

There was a silence, as the boy continued his teatime alone, without the company of the girl. But this brief silence was suddenly broken by the man.

"But what she said was true."

"Your preferences for sexual foreplay do not concern me, butler."

"I meant 'busy nighttime lifestyle', Young Master."

"Oh?" A slight inclination of head.

"I do lead a busy nighttime lifestyle." A slow curling of lips. "And it's all because of you, My Lord."

* * *

End.

This is meant to be a multi-chaptered story... But I am making no promises. XD


End file.
